The Bane of Olympus
by EJsYWNxdWQA
Summary: Gaea has been defeated by the demigods and life can get a little more relaxed, yeah right. It is revealed to the demigods that a new threat is revealed, bad enough to choking Olympus, and eventually kill all of the demigods. Three new demigods are all tha
1. Mia-1

Mia hated demigod dreams.

Why were dreams not that bad until she got to Camp Jupiter . Now wherever she went she had dreams about her class being slaughtered by telekhines.

Ever since the siege of Camp Half-blood she had a new dream. A voice as rough as the rough mountains around it, booming towards the skies. A glowing figure listening to the words of the voice gliding down to the top of the fog covered mountains. Only until now did she hear the conversation.

"If I fail at defeating the demigods at camp half blood cut the throat of olympus." she rumbled, savoring the moment ,"Choke the gods and capture my spirit," the ground at the peak of the mountain shifting. The condensation from the foggy air steaming up from the rocks. "Resurrect me and together we shall defeat the olympians".

The light focused and out of the brightness a male about 7 feet tall. His body rippling as if it was made of gusts of air. His eyes looked as if they were made of a star burning brighter than the sun. As he descended toward the mountain he stopped feet from the top of the mountain the mist clearing around him as if it was being instantly steamed. "Why are you sure that the demigods will lift you into my territory," his voice cold and powerful, "Why wouldn't they take you out to sea and destroy you"

Out of the mountain a figure started to take shape clumps of dirt moss and rock levitated in the air forming the woman her voice was now coming from all over, echoing off the mountains her mouth opened and the ground shook "Because, father, there prophecy says so."

The dream dissolved, shifting the next Image was of a rocky mountain range . Out of the sky a storm erupted, storm spirits, _venti_, surrounded the same mountain in the previous dream . A Snowstorm raging above it making a column of white around the peak of the of the cliff. The dream zoomed in of the peak the same glowing man levitating in air this time much bigger at about about 15 feet tall. A big casket about 20 feet long followed him down seemingly lifted by air streams, placing it on the peak of the mountain. The casket was made of imperial gold and gems all opening up to a casket of dark brown dirt.

"The meeting in colorado Is soon going to commence," said the man," Are the armies in position"

A tall venti materialized, taking the form of a horse, the lighting around raging. The horse spoke out "_Yes sir. When shall we siege the camps" _

"As soon as they leave for the meeting. When there most powerful warriors are gone we will attack." The man said,"Once the camps are destoryed go to the meeting site and encircle them with all of our forces. Tell the armies to capture 2 demigods, a boy or a girl. North America will be conquered and no other demigods will reach us in time to stop us. Warn the armies none must discover our plans"

"_Yes my lord._"

The mountain disappeared replaced by night time by the shore. A hill looked over a small lighthouse bustling with a crowd . The night was beautiful, the sky looked it had just set, boats were still floating in the water. The water was smooth surprisingly calm, the dream seemed to nice. As if reading my mind the water erupted, a gigantic shark possibly 100 stories high enveloped one of the boats. the splash seemed to cause a wave not that different from a tsunami. The wave moved faster and higher as it got closer to land. As the wave hit I heard the cheering of what heard to be a mixture of slithers, howls, and the winds. The creatures came into view. What seemed to be a hydra stood at the top of the lighthouse speaking to a venti.

"_Very well thensss. Tell the lordsss that I will attack atsss dawn tomorrow. Order Karkinosss to be ready as the demigodss leave for the gardenss" _The hydra slithered "_Go now"._

"_Yes Lord," _the venti rushed of east bound_._

"_Attention" _The Hydra wrapped around the top of the tower putting one of its multiple heads in all directions like speakers. Immediately all of the crowd turned around. The crowd was filled with dracaea, gorgons, and wolves. "_Tell the troops to be ready by dawn. Tell ketos to go to the bay and patrol the waters and make sure no troops come in by water to help the romans._

"Heil the HYDRA" the crowd shouted echoing of the waters, the gigantic fish leaping out, preying on another boat. The chanting continued on. The vision zoomed out showing a massive army a half a mile away. She began to wake, her vision becoming cloudy. She jumped out of bed, she was in a cabin 100 miles north of Camp Jupiter in a little town named Windsor. She looked out of the cabin. The sun had risen glistening off the river. She quickly changed into Jeans and her camp Jupiter shirt. By her stack of clothes she wrote a note "Get to camp as soon as possible. Something is happening". She grabed her trident, opened the door, ran to the river, and jumped in.


	2. Nicole-II

New Rome was a beautiful place.

Nicole was wandering around the city just taking it in. She past the senate house admiring the columns that shined in the sun. In a few hours she would be leaving for Colorado with most of the Romans to have strategy talks with the Greeks. Since the last few years after the fall of Gaea had been really peaceful they really just turned into a gigantic party to celebrate the first ever alliance between Rome and Greece ever. She walked to the outside of the city. Terminus was there guarding the pomerian line.

"Ahh hello Nicole, Daughter of Mars and Venus. Do you want your weapons back"

"Sure" Normally Terminus was all uptight but today it seamed like he was actually happy for one time in his roman life

"Julia, give her her knives" Julia was the 12 year old that helped Terminus with everything that needed arms, legs, or a smile.

"Thank you Julia, Bye Terminus" As she put them in my hand they transformed into what looked like car keys

I walked away putting the keys into my pocket. I started walking towards the field of mars for Reyna and Franks speech. I looked at mount diablo in the distance surrounded by clouds, the birds that flew through the valley, the wind blowing the branches of trees on the hills. She walked down the path she could see the crowd of romans. I had just gotten to the field of mars when she heard, "Nicole, Nicole" she looked back just as Rachel came running up behind her.

"Hi Rachel, what's so important that you had to run up behind me"

"No how has your life been , no how its so nice to see me,"Rachel said sarcastically. We were walking, getting to the center of the crowd

"How has working on the sibylline books been?"

"We've almost replicated all of the books, but there is one prophecy that might involve you, can we talk about it at temple temple in about an hour.

"Sure but why not here" she had already disappeared into the crowd of romans."Rachel"

"Hello Romanum" Reyna and Frank standing on the top of the fortress. Reyna was the one giving their speech "As you may know many campers including me and frank will be traveling to colorado to meet with the Greeks, Amazons, Hunters of Artemis, and the Party Ponies. We will have strategy talks to keep us safe from the waves of monsters coming back from tartarus. We will also discuss the next prophecies in the syllabine books and the oracle. If you are to be on the quest and aren't there we will leave few giant eagles for transportation if need be. Centurions, the selected legionnaires and drivers be ready to go in about 3 hours. Get ready to leave romans"

"So your telling me that I'm suppose to be on this quest and I'm suppose to lead this quest" It was hard for me to get my head around

"Yeah" Rachel said.

I looked out over the valley. I was outside the temple to Mars. The walls were blood red covered with war trophies and weapons. You could see the ballista on the roof, making the temple basically a fortress for whenever the valley was invaded.

"Can you tell me the lines again"

"Sure," she entered a trance like state as if saying these words gave her special powers. "Love and war shall lead the way, Up to the mountain, into the-"

"-There is no way that can be me, what if it's two people."

"Its possible but there is at least 1 more person on the quest, there is definitely a child of Athena but there is another part that sounds more like 3 demigods, 3 gods, or 3 other things. There is also a line that has the dove and boar which again could be two demigods but its most likely you. You're the only Venus/Mars demigod I know of. Anyways most likely you will be on the quest. We will have to consult with the auguries first. You better get down there to go."

"Ok Ill see you later" I picked up my duffle bag

Rachel reached out to stop me "Drive safe"

"Thank you I said" I took off down the hill


End file.
